Lucina the Fangirl
by Ickypicky892
Summary: Lucina joins the brawl and ruins Marths life. How will Marth get rid of her without making her leave the smash mansion ? Characters are OOC, and I finally got to play awakening
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Super Smash Bros. though I wish I did.

-

It started out as a normal day, or as normal it could be in the smash mansion. The smashers were cheering and waiting for Master hand to teleport in the new smashers. Ike snuck into Marth's room with a evil grin. In one hand he had a bucket filled with ice in the other hand he held a towel. Walking over to the bed he gave Marth a unwanted bath.

"WHAT THE HECK IKE!"

Ike calmly handed Marth the towel. "You wouldn't want to be late would you Marth?"

"Why, what's so important about today?" Marth asked curiously.

Ike's jaw hit the floor. "You don't remember? Today the new smashers come to the mansion. In fact, they're already started the ceremony."

Ike walked out of the room and it took Marth a moment to process this before he jumped out of bed un-princely-like and hurried to change out of his night clothes. He then hurried to the main hall.

"There are the new Smashers everybody!" spoke Master hand.

Marth got to the crowd and looked at the new smashers: A pale white woman, a little kid with brown hair, a man with white hair, and a woman that looked like him. She squealed when see saw him and jumped him.


	2. Chapter 2

I STILL DON'T OWN SSBB and go look at Smash King24's stories.

-

"OMG its you, Marth! The Hero King!" screamed the blue-haired Lucina.

"Get off me!" Marth screeched. Ike calmly walked over and grabbed Lucina by the collar of her shirt and pried her off Marth. "What's your problem?" Marth bellowed at the girl.

"Well my name is Lucina and I'm your biggest fan!"

Marth sighed as he mentally face palmed. "Look, okay, Lucina I've heard that a thousand times; you're not my biggest fan."

Lucina then grabbed on to Marth's hand and pulled him to her room. [Master Hand had already set the rooms up]. As he was getting dragged along, Marth wondered how he got into this situation. It all started off as such a beautiful day. Lucina finally got to her room and pulled him in. When Marth tried to run to the door she sighed and tied him to the chair [I would hate to be in his shoes] as she pulled out her fangirl items.

"Here's a lock of your hair!" she said. "And here's an autograph." Marth's eyes widened as he never recalled giving her one of those. "Here's a picture of you as a baby!"

An announcement suddenly went over the speakers.

"The next brawl will be between Lucina and Marth. Marth and Lucina, please report to the teleportation rooms."

Marth and Lucina went to the opposite sides of the room; Lucina was trying not to squeal in excitement. The stage was the temple of Hyrule. Marth was on the bottom, Lucina at the top of the stage. Marth rushed over to her and swung his sword at her. Lucina gasped as he hit her in the arm and drew blood.

"I'm your number one fan! You're supposed to go easy on me!" she yelled at him.

Marth rolled his eyes; this was getting annoying and he had to put up with this for the rest of the tournament. Lucina started to get more serious and slashed at him. He blocked and ran towards a Pokeball, throwing it an revealing it to be Piplup. Lucina saw the Pokemon and crouched down towards the ground

"Aww you're so cute! Come to Mama now little cutie." Piplup went towards her and threw her off the edge. "No piplup WHYY!"

-

I know I suck at fight scenes so please don't hate one me.


	3. Chapter 3

Marth went back to his room to sleep. He dreamed about the battle earlier that day, the difference being that instead of one there were about one hundred Lucinas... And they were mobbing him. Just as it was getting horrible, he woke up to Ike over him.

"I heard you from my room right next to yours," said Ike.

"Thanks I guess."

"What was your dream?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Marth said quietly.

"Now why would I laugh at my best friend?"

"Well I dreamed I was being mobbed by Lucina."

Marth could see the laughter in Ike's eyes.

"I'm going to bed."

-

Lucina was having the most wonderful dream. It was about the brawl that happened earlier that day and she won. Just as Marth said he admired her, she woke up to an alarm clock. She then heard something being thrown next door in Marth's room. She quickly ran out to make sure her hero was all right. When she opened the door, she saw Marth sitting on his bed and a smashed clock in the corner of the room

"Marth, why do you do that every morning?" she asked. She looked behind her and saw Ike standing there silently.

"Maybe the alarm clock shouldn't wake me up," replied Marth calmly.

"That's what it's supposed to do!"

Marth kicked Ike and Lucina out of the room.

"Great," Lucina harshly whispered. "I had a chance to see into Marth's room and you ruined it."

"Well sorry, princess."

Marth opened the door and knocked Lucina over before walking off without even saying sorry. He didn't realize he had left his door open.

Marth walked to the cafeteria and ate his usual meal: A simple apple for breakfast. The announcer announced over the speaker, "The brawls for today are Ike and Marth versus Dr. Mario and Zero Suit Samus and after that is Peach versus Pit."

Marth went back to his room before the match to see it ransacked, and there was no sword and no tiara.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What is that racket," Master hand said to Crazy hand. Crazy hand shrugged [how a hand shrugs we will never know]. Master hand teleported to Marth's room.

"What the heck is wrong!?" Master hand screamed.

Marth calmed down and replied, "My sword is gone and so is my tiara."

Ike ran into the room after hearing about the tiara, fist-pumped and yelled, "Good job Marth; it was about time you got rid of the tiara."

Marth gave him a death glare.

"I mean, um, I'll help you search for it."

Marth still death glared.

"I'll never insult it again."

Marth stopped glaring. Okay, first stop: Lucina's room first.

PLEASE REVIEW And CHECK OUR SMASHKING24.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you my beta reader Smash King24. Check him out, he's AWESOME.

-

Marth and Ike headed toward Lucina's room. Marth knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Oh Marth how nice to see you again," said Lucina.

"Cut to the chase," Marth growled the death-glare slowly returning.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" Lucina asked innocently.

"Because the only other person who was dumb enough to steal from Marth was Wario and he learned his lesson a long time ago," Ike added. Marth sat back having a flashback. Ike slapped him across the face yelling, "We have no time for flashbacks!"

"Sorry Ike."

They looked back towards the door and Lucina was gone...

-

Master hand was so far having a perfect day, well except the incident with Marth. But what's the fun with a perfect day? Just as Master hand was enjoying his smoothie, the door to his office slammed open so hard, the smoothie spilled all over his floor. [How does a hand drink a smoothie we will never know].

"MASTER HAND!" cried Marth.

Master hand just stared at the prince.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR MARTH!?" Master Hand screeched

"Well, Lucina definitely has my tiara and sword and she won't give it back."

"WHY IS THIS MY PROBLEM!?"

Because you run the mansion and you won't want this leaking out to the others would you?" Marth said grinning evilly.

"You wouldn't dare..." Master hand said quietly.

"Try me."

A couple of seconds passed when Master Hand finally reluctantly replied, "Fine."

-

Ike was in the cafeteria picking out his lunch which included a double meat sandwich with bacon, bacon on the side, and did I mention bacon? Then Ike heard Master hand on the speakers: "Be on the lookout for Lucina who stole a tiara and a sword." Ike couldn't believe it; how did Marth manage to get Master Hand to listen to him?

A crazier voice spoke right after, "She's wanted dead or alive..."

"NO CRAZY HAND WE WANT HER ALIVE!"

"DEAD!"

"ALIVE!"

"DEAD!"

"ALIVE!"

Then the microphone shut off.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucina was hiding in the bathroom, unaware of the announcement because she was too busy fangirling. 

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I have Marth's tiara!" [Nobody thinks of it as a crown do they?] 

She exited the bathroom only to run right past Marth. 

"HEY GIVE ME BACK MY CROWN!" [Whoops I guess Marth thinks of it as a crown.] Lucina kept going right past Ike. "IKE CATCH HER!" Ike tackled her and they all heard a sickening crunch. "Oh gods..." Marth whispered quietly. Marth pushed Ike and Lucina off of the Tiara, and looked at it with wide eyes brimming with tears. 

"Dude, Marth, I'm so sorry," Ike tried to comfort. 

The announcement suddenly turned back on with the fight still going on. 

"DEAD! ALIVE! DEAD! ALIVE!"

- 

Back in the cafeteria, all of the smashers were getting annoyed with a fight going on between Sonic and Fox over who was faster. 

"You're too slow!" 

"No you're too slow!" 

Now this had been going on for the past hour and everyone were getting tired of it. Samus decided to play peacemaker. 

"How about you have a race so you know WHO CAN SHUT UP?" she said. 

Okay not the best peacemaker, but come on, would you still have some sanity left after that's been going on for an hour? 

The race was from one end of the smash mansion to the other end, and whoever lost had to listen to a recorded message of "You're too slow!" for the rest of the day. So the stakes were high and this was going to be interesting.

- 

Back to the main characters, Ike was trying to stop Marth from ripping Lucina's head off. 

"MARTH LOWELL CALM DOWN!" screamed Ike. 

"NEVA!" 

And Lucina was just trying to stay alive and not die. 

"IT'S MORE MY FAULT ANYWAY FOR TACKLING HER!" 

Marth turned around slowly, the death glare returning. 

"Oh poop." 

Ike ran for his life but what's the one thing we learned from brawl? Marth runs faster than Ike. So Marth caught up to him, tackling him to the ground as well, but lucky for Ike Master Hand was just around the corner. 

"Hey Marth have you found Luci- WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" 

"He broke my crown," said Marth, pointing at Ike. 

"You mean tiara, but carry on." 

"WHAT! NO MASTER HAND I HAVE A BRAWL TOMORROW AND HAVING ME INJURED IS GOING TO MAKE IT SO YOU HAVE TO CANCEL THE MATCH AND THEN THE YOU'LL HAVE TO REFUND THEIR MONEY!" 

The "M" word caught his attention and he pried Marth off of Ike. 

"Okay, Ike what have we learned today?" Master hand said slowly. 

"Not to make Marth angry." 

"Okay. Marth what have we learned today?" 

"TO RIP IKE'S HEAD OFF!" 

"Ehh, close enough." 

Master hand put Marth down and Marth went back to his room. Ike still looked fearful.

- 

The next day at the cafeteria, Ike saw Marth with tiara on his head. 

"Hey Marth, how did you fix your tiara?" 

"Crown. And good old fashioned [get ready for it] duct tape." 

Looking closer, Ike saw a little bit of the tape. 

"Wow duct tape fixes everything doesn't it? But where did you get it?" 

"Well..." Marth said evilly. "Lucina owed me for stealing my crown didn't she?" 

"You stole it from her didn't you?" 

"You guessed it. Oh and by the way," Marth grinned evilly as Ike started to back away slowly. "I still haven't forgiven you for the whole 'breaking my crown' thing." 

"Oh crap," Ike thought as Marth grinned some more 

"To make it even, you're going to pay me for damages." Ike opened his mouth, but no words came out. "The duct tape was just for now," said Marth as he got up to the garbage can. 

Ike thought to himself, "He must have learned to read minds." 

[DUCT TAPE FIXES EVERYTHING]

- 

Meanwhile Wario and Dedede were walking down the hall when they met a familiar white-faced woman. She looked at them for one second and then suddenly started aggressively dragging them away to the exercise room . 

"Where are you taking us?!" Dedede asked. 

"You guys need to exercise," Wii fit trainer [WFT] responded. 

"B-But we're fine just the way we are!" Wario said, kind of scared of the new brawler. 

WFT just smiled and continued dragging them towards the exercise room.

- 

Marth was walking down the hallway to Lucina's room when he ran into Robin. The prince smiled and said, "I don't remember hearing your name, so may I ask what it is?" 

Robin smiled. [At least Robin's not a fanboy... or is he?] 

"My name is Robin." 

"And if you're from the same world of Lucina, no doubt you've heard my name plenty of times." 

Robin laughed. "Dude, I've heard your name more times than I can count." 

"Well I have to extract a little revenge for this," Marth said, motioning to his tiara. 

Robin leaned over. "I'm sorry, who did that?" 

"Add a little bit of Lucina a little bit of Ike and and you get a catastrophe. 

"Well, bye then."

- 

Now you're all probably wondering what his revenge is but for now lets focus on Robin. Robin walked into the game room, where he was met by Toon Link. 

"Dude, did you get the game?" 

"Yep." 

They went into the back corner and popped it in the Wii U. The loading screen popped up [I don't have a Wii U so if this is wrong tell me] and then the tittle screen for Hyrule Warriors came up right after. And everyone from Hyrule is going to regret this moment.

- 

Okay back to Marth, Marth got to Lucina's room and opened the door a few inches to see if she was in there. She wasn't lucky for him, so he got to working. Now remember in Chapter 2 when Lucina kinda kidnapped Marth and dragged him into her room? This is where a plot twist starts to form. 

Marth looked through the stuff and found the things that belonged to him. This included: His lock of hair, his baby photo, and the autograph. As he was on his way back, he tripped over something; it was Lucina's family album. He decided to take that so he could figure out which noble she was descended from a perhaps kill him. He left the room. 

Lucina went back to her room to change from her armor into something more comfortable. As she neared the door she saw that something was wrong, looking closer inside her room she noticed that all her fangirl items were gone. There was a suspicious smoke coming from the backyard. 

"Weird," she thought. "Nobody uses the fire pit at this time of year." 

She walked outside to see who could possibly be lighting a fire, only to stumble upon Marth. 

"Hey Lucina." 

Weird. Marth was acting unusually friendly. Lucina sat down next to him. 

"Soo, what are you burning?" she asked. 

"Oh , just some wood." He paused. "And who could forget your fangirl items?" 

Lucina shrieked in terror while Marth merely smiled in revenge.

-

Robin and Toon had just finished the level with Impa, Sheik and Zelda. Suddenly, the real Zelda came into the room.

"Hey Zelda?" Toon asked. "Why don't you fight with a sword like you do in Hyrule Warriors?"

Zelda blushed and replied, "Well it's because this game wasn't made by Nintendo"

"Oh, well why doesn't Nintendo make you this awesome?"

"I don't know, Toon," Zelda replied. "Why don't you ask them?"

"OK."

"Wait Toon, don't actually ask them!"

Too late. Toon Link had already rung up the phone.

"Hello this is Nintendo, Bob speaking."

"Hello Bob," Toon replied. "How come in the Zelda games, Zelda isn't as cool as she is in Hyrule Warriors?"

"Umm because we use a hero princess cliché and if she was too strong, she would never get kidnapped."

Zelda stole the phone and hung up. "There's your answer Toon Link, now go back to playing your game."

Toon Link was kind of saddened for not being allowed to ask anymore questions but eventually he said, "Okay."

-

Pit was walking to the cafeteria because Mario had something special to show him. On the way he met nobody other than Pittoo.

"Pittoo! I didn't know you were here for the tournament."

Don't call me that," replied Dark Pit. "And I didn't want to come; your goddess of light made me." 

"That's okay. We need to head to the cafeteria." 

"How about no?" 

"Come on Pittoo." 

"No!" 

And this went on until Pit dragged Dark Pit with him.

- 

"It's-a me, Mario!" greeted Mario. "And I'm here to introduce you all to the best food in the world!" 

Everyone was whispering among themselves. 

"Luigi, bring the pot." 

Luigi came into the room carrying a pot that was about ten times bigger than he was. Samus rushed over and helped him. 

"Thank you Luigi and Samus. But now everyone gets to eat PASTA!" More than half of the smashers tried to leave but the doors were locked. "Oh and by the way, you're stuck in here until you all eat a pot of this size." 

Everyone groaned. And they gagged down pasta.

-

The next day, Marth decided to apologize to Lucina, kind of feeling bad for her. Of course, he took Ike with him so he wasn't alone with Lucina. When they got to her room, they saw her on a fanfiction website. Marth immediately forgot about apologizing and the first words from his mouth were, "What is that website Lucina?" 

"This website is fanfiction dot net," replied Lucina, "and currently I'm reading a story about you and Ike." 

Marth read down the story: "I love you," Marth whispered quietly. "I lo-" 

Before Marth could read any farther Ike slashed it in half. 

"Who makes these stories!?" yelled Ike. 

"Oh, fangirls and fanboys AND THAT WAS MY COMPUTER IKE!" Lucina yelled right in his ear. 

"I don't even want to know," Marth said quietly and slipped out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucina laughed as she got her revenge on Marth for burning her items. Now she can go back to fangirling. [Ike was an added bonus]

Ike was sitting in the corner of his room traumatized with what was on Lucina's screen. A familiar knock was heard; the one person he didn't want to see.

"Go away Marth."

"I just wanted to see if you're all right.

Ike sighed.

"I brought bacon."

Ike looked up and opened up the door. "Marth you know how to cheer me up."

"Well I hope so Ike; we've been friends for over a year now. Remember when we first met?"

"Don't bring that up," Ike replied. "I still don't like to remember calling you a woman."

"Those were good times," Marth smiled in remembrance.

"Yeah the times before Lucina." Ike grinned.

Meanwhile Snake has a box.

Just kidding here's the real meanwhile.

Toon was in the cafeteria and there was a weird cup of brown liquid on the table. Toon Link, being adventurous boy he was, drank the whole cup. Now ladies and gentleman, that was a cup of coffee mayhem. Toon bounced off of the walls right into Link's room, spilling polish all over the floor. [Link was polishing his weapons; that's why in ocarina of time everything is so shiny.}

"TOON WHY!"

"WELLIDRANKAWERIDCUPOFLIQUIDANDNOWIFEELFUNNY!" [Translation: "Well I drank a weird cup of liquid and now I feel funny!"]

They heard a shout, "WHERE'S MY COFEE!?"

Link looked very scared. "That's Dark Pit, Toon! Without his coffee, he's a demon! And you drank it!"

Toon started to look scared too.

-

Master hand was checking the stock for Thanksgiving dinner, and he noticed he was missing a few items. Being as lazy as he was, he called for some smashers to go pick them up from the store.

The first thing on Dark Pit's shopping list was a box of stuffing. Now remember how he didn't get his coffee? Well he's in code red mode labeled 'talk to me and you die.' In the stuffing isle he met a weird (probably brain-dead) girl named Amanda. She had fake plastic wings strapped to her back.

"Hey my name is Amanda, and I'm the love of your life!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am!"

Dark Pit gave a death glare, but being a fangirl she didn't notice.

"So," Amanda said, "what are you getting?"

Dark Pit, being in a bad mood, punched her in the face and calmly got the stuffing and walked out.

Marth had to get the turkey, and there was a reason he never left the smash mansion. If asked why by anyone he would calmly reply, "The Fangirls." He was changed out of his princely outfit into something less noticeable: A black hoodie and a regular pair of blue jeans. He could hear hear the people whispering.

"That guys looks like Marth."

"Maybe he is Marth."

"Nah, otherwise he would have a tiara."

Marth had to hold back the urge to throw back, "It's a crown!" He got out of the store all right but as soon as he stepped outside, the wind pulled back his hood.

"HE IS MARTH!"

"GET HIM!"

Marth had to run back to the mansion. He made a mental note to beat the stuffing out of master hand.

Ike made it through with no problem and got the cranberry sauce and walked back out. [Maybe its because all the fangirls were chasing after Marth?]

Time for the cooking.

-

Sonic got to cook the Turkey. [I can see you cringing behind the computer screen. Yeah you stop it, you haven't seen what's about to happen next. Actually on second thought, go back to doing it; you're probably right.]

He prepared it too fast and set the oven to 800 degrees. When it came out, it was basically charcoal. Peach made the only edible thing, but it's pretty easy to open a can of cranberry sauce. Snake decided it would be a good idea to put a grenade in with the stuffing.

"You're kidding right?" Marth said to the cooks.

"Hey we tried our best!" replied Sonic.

"I risked life and limb to get this turkey and it's charcoal!"

"JUST EAT IT!" yelled Peach.

Everyone sat down and slowly ate it, for they all knew not to anger Peach.

Afterwards, they all ordered pizza for Thanksgiving for the years to come.


	7. Chapter 7

GUYS I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS OFTEN IN DECEMBER, I NEED TO SPEND TIME WITH MY GRANDMA AND SISTER.

Marth, like most of the other smashers, spent the day after Thanksgiving puking. After exiting his room, he ran into Lucina.

"That was a great dinner, wasn't it?"

"Lucina, if that was a great dinner than you aren't a fangirl" Marth replied.

"So it was a great dinner!"

Marth groaned and held his head. "I gotta go talk to Ike."

-

The race between Fox and Sonic was about to begin. At the starting line, Sonic and Fox were warming up.

Sonic was listening to the crowd when he noticed something: Most of them were cheering for Fox! "Oh well," he thought. "They will cheer for me when I win."

The race started with Sonic taking the lead. All of a sudden, he started feeling a little sick and when he realized what happened he start cursing his luck. Sonic ate too much of the bad food for Thanksgiving. He started to slow down, and Fox took the lead and won. Sonic had never felt so embarrassed to hear himself over and over say, "You're too slow!"

-

"Ike wait up." Ike stopped and waited for Marth to catch up. "Ready to go fix my crown?" Ike and Marth walked outside the mansion, when Marth stopped. "Umm, Ike we should head back."

"Why?" Ike replied.

Marth pointed to a crowd running towards them. "THAT'S WHY!"

Ike stopped and looked at them. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yep," Marth started to climb the fence with Ike right behind him.

"So the fangirls are outside trying to get into the mansion..." Master hand said thoughtfully. "Hey Fangirls!" Master hand yelled out. "What do you want!?"

Lucina walked out of the crowd as Marth's jaw hit the floor.

"Our conditions are these: Marth has to go on a friendly date with me, Pittoo has to talk to Amanda, and Link has to go on a date with Cia."

Marth started to pray as Master Hand plainly replied, "Sure." He passed out as he heard that.

"Bring Amanda and I'll get Pitoo."

Pittoo was not happy.

"So what do you do for fun?" Amanda asked.

"I punch fangirls in the face," Pittoo replied.

"Oh you don't mean that."

"We're done here," Pittoo says as he leaves.

"NOO!" said Amanda as she tackled him.

Marth woke up to see Master hand and Lucina over him. "Ugh, I had the most terrible dream. I was forced to go on a date with Lucina."

"UM Marth," Ike said quietly. "That wasn't a dream."

Marth broke down and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

I HAVE A TEMPORY BETA thehobkinauthor.

Marth sighed as he was pulled along to a roller coaster by Lucina.

"Um Lucina?" He said tapping her. I don't want to go on a roller coaster labeled ride of death..."

"Oh don't be a coward!" She said smiling

When they got to the ride, the man working it made them sigh a paper stating that if they died, their family's can't sue. And off they went.

Link and Cia (from Hyrule warriors) were walking along the street.

"So Cia why did you start that war?" Link asked her.

"To make you love me of course." Cia casually replied.

"Sure, start a war that almost kills me, destroys the land I love, and almost kills my princess will always make me love someone." He said sarcastically, biggest mistake of his life. 

"AW LINKY-POO I KNEW YOU LOVED ME!" She said tackling him.

Marth stumbled off the roller coaster looking a little green.

"So Lucina." he asked smiling weakly "What do you want to do next?"

"Let's eat." She smirked.

Marth turned greener as he got pulled along.

After they were done eating, or in Marth's case quietly drinking water they headed to the docks.

After they got a boat, Marth asked Lucina "Do you know how to drive this?"

"NO, I thought you knew how to drive it!" She replied as a certain Mansion came into view.

Master Hand once again was trying to enjoy a smoothie. A boat crashed through his wall startled he dropped the smoothie. A sickly Marth stumbled off the crashed boat. 

"MARTH WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME ENJOY A SMOOTHIE IN PEACE!"

Marth smiled and pointed towards Lucina as he walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Guys sorry about the last chapter being short. Ducks behind Chock Norris as reviewers throw apples at her.

Ike walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Go away."

"Marth, the date couldn't have been that bad!" Ike replied.

The door opened up, allowing Ike to enter.

"What's wrong?" Ike asked.

Marth just pointed to a book on the flour like walked closer and opened it up, Inside he saw a picture of Marth. 

"What's wrong about a book having your picture in it?"

Marth sighed walked over and flipped to the last page. 

"What's wrong, WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT LUCINA'S MY DECENDANT!"

"Oh that would explain some things..." Ike said thinking.

Marth gave him a death glare.

"ATTENTION Marth and Ike report to the teleporter room for your brawl." Master hand said over the intercom.

Lucina walked to the spectating booth and sat down as the level materialized, Final destination.

Marth started on the right of the stage, as Ike appeared on the left. 

"READY, GO!"

Ike rushed towards Marth. Marth countered and hit Ike.

"Marth, how do you always do that!?" Ike said.

Marth didn't answer as a smash ball appeared in the middle of the stage. Both of them rushed towards it, Marth hit it but Ike got it.{THAT HAPPENED TO ME, I HIT IT LIKE 3 TIMES AND THEN THE CPU HIT IT ONCE AND GOT IT}Marth was too close and Ike released great Aether.

Robin was slowly moving away from Lucina who was visibly angry as she marched off.

Marth stepped out of the teleporter and high fived Ike.

"So Ike what do y-" Marth was cut off as Lucina entered.

"MARTH LOWELL HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO A MERCANARY OF ALL THINGS!" Lucina said screaming.

Marth retaliated "LUCINA IT DOESIN'T MATTER THAT WIN ALLOWED IKE TO STAY IN THE TOURNAMENT!"

Lucina huffed and walked out of the room, probably to complain to Robin.

"Marth you are in for it now." Ike joked

"I DON'T CARE!"

Robin was listening to Lucina ramble on about Marth when he came up with an idea.

"Lucina how about we start a prank war against Marth and Ike?"

"Too get him back?" Lucina asked.

"Of Course."

OKAY reviewers give me ideas for pranks because sadly I do not have any. ALSO I'm making a Truth or dare a fic and I need truths and dares Please put them in the reviews, or pm ME.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you EVERYONE for your ideas ,I'll try to put them all in {somewhere}

Marth headed to the cafeteria , when everyone started to laugh.

"What?" He asked

Ike walked over with a mirror to show that Marth now has pink hair.

"WHAT?! NOBODY TOUCHES THE ROYAL HAIR!" Marth shrieked as everyone burst out laughing.

Marth blushed realizing what he just said and grabbed Ike pulling him away.

"Okay Ike we need a plan." Marth said quietly.

"But we don't know who did it!" Ike responded

Marth raised an eyebrow "You're right that was stupid."Ike said "It's Lucina."

Robin laughed "Lucina did you see his reaction it was PERFECT!"

"Yeah it was Robin."

As they opened the door, a bucket of pink paint spilled on them. Lucina cursed as Robin looked around.

He saw a note that read as follows: "NOBODY TOUCHES THE ROYAL HAIR AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT."

He then saw another note stated: "Sorry about Marth he's very protective of his hair..."

Lucina got an idea and starts laughing evilly as she makes her way to the phone, as Robin backs into the corner.

The phone rings and then gets picked up "Hey Lucina how are you doing?"

"Daddy would you like to meet Ike?"

The phone clicked.

1 minute later, some narrator from the other side of the fourth wall says in a Spongebob voice, with Roy screeching "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL"

A fierce knocking was heard from the other side of the door. Ike sighed put down his 3ds, and walked over to the door the door, as Lucina come running down the stairs, slammed open the door hitting Ike.

"DADDY!" She screeched throwing her arms around Chrom.


	11. Chapter 11

Chrom pushed Lucina off of him, his eyes searching for Ike.

When found Ike he screamed "OMG it's Ike the Radiant hero!" [Now everyone do you see a connection between Lucina and Chrom, If not go back to chapter 2.]

Ike at this moment was starting to feel very bad for Marth as he started to run through the mansion.

Marth after hearing about the Chrom thing from Ike, went to go talk to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" Marth called running up to him "Lucina and Robin wanted to hear about how you're the fastest thing alive!"

Sonic's eyes widened before he ran off.

"So that's how I'm the fastest thing around Now let me tell you about my trip into the future!" [I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT SONIC 006 BEST GAME EVER]

Lucina groaned as she was struggling to stay awake. This had been going on for 12 hours and she was pretty sure he had a while more to go.

"Hey Sonic can we finish this tomorrow?, Also Fox is the fastest thing alive " She asked sweetly

"Well alri-" Sonic was about to finish as Lucina kicked him out of the room.

"Robin, wake up."She said shaking the sleeping Tactician.

"Hmm Wha-"

"We have to get them back for this, I mean that was just horrible..." She said shuddering.

"I know." Robin said whispering into her ear , As Lucina was grinning evilly.

Marth woke up and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, when he noticed something was different. Looking around he realized the whole mansion was filled with statues and pictures of himself. Then he screamed.


	12. Christmas special

GUYS THIS IS NOT WITH THE STORYLINE IT'S JUST A LITTLE, WELL, SPECIAL.

Christmas special

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, only a creature was stirring going for a midnight snack.

Lucina woke up in the middle of the night hungry. She heard something drop down behind her, and hit it with the blunt end of the sword. A large thunk was heard behind her. She turned around and screamed.

"So you hit Santa Claus hard enough on the day before Christmas." Master hand replied to Lucina's story.

"Yes..." Lucina said cringing visibly.

"I'm letting you off easy."

Lucina looked at the hand.

"Fix Christmas or get kicked out of the mansion!"

The child smashers entered the room and hearing about Christmas started to cry.

"Lucina look what you've done!" Falco said rather harshly.

"It's okay Lucina everyone makes mistakes BUT NOW FIX IT!" said Samus.[ Samus has anger management issues.]

The first thing Lucina needed to do was work out Santa's bag. No matter how hard she tried the bag just wouldn't open. Marth entered the room. Then he tried to leave but Lucina saw him.

"Hey Marth help with this!" Lucina asked holding out the bag.

"If this wasn't Christmas hanging on the line I wouldn't help but okay..."

Marth took the bag and it opened up instantly. Lucina stared in wonder.

"Hand me that bag back!"

Lucina got the bag back and it closed up.

Marth pulled out of the bag the good and bad list.

"Here's the problem your on the Naughty list..."

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"I can think of a couple reasons." Marth held out his fingers.

"Number one you stole my crown , Number 2 you introduced us to fanfiction, Number 3 you lead the fangirls, Number 4 you smashed a hole in the mansion, and finally YOU TOUCHED THE ROYAL HAIR!"

"And those were bad things?"

Marth held his head in his hands.

"Your hopeless."

"Hey Marth will you be Santa?"

If he agreed Lucina would be the happiest person on earth.

Marth knew this so he replied

"NO!"

"Do you want Master Hand to know about this?"

"Fine but I'm not wearing a red suit."

"Why not?"

"I NOT GOING TO EMBARRASS MYSELF FURTHER!"

"FINE!"

Replied Lucina kinda angry with Marth.[Who knew fangirls could be angry at the people they fan over?]

Once Marth left the room, Lucina took out a feathery pen crossed off her name on the naughty list ,crossed off Ike's name on the good list and switched them.

The sleigh was pretty easy to find Lucina just had to figure out how to get onto the roof. She tried rock climbing and ended up falling onto the concrete[That's gonna leave a mark] She then just made Robin Elwind herself up there.

Christmas Eve 11:00

"Are you sure you don't wanna wear the red suit?"

"Yes Lucina!" Marth replied for the hundredth time

"Are you sure?"

"If I say yes will you PLEASE SHUT UP!"

"Of course!"She said sincerely

"Then fine I'll wear the stupid suit." Marth almost growled before taking it out of her hand and running down the hall.

12:00 Christmas Morning

Lucina opened the door to find Marth reading a book.

"Maarrthh, your almost laaaaate."

Marth put down the book and calmly walked out of the room.

1:00 Christmas Morning:

Marth anime sweatdropped, the last place on his list was the smash mansion.

Sneaking into Lucina's room he dropped one sheet of paper into her stalking.

12:00 Afternoon

"WHAT HOW DID I NOT GET ANYTHING?" Ike's scream was heard throughout the mansion.

Also heard was

"OMG! I HAVE A PICTURE OF MARTH WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON!"


	13. Chapter 13

SORRY SO MUCH… I WAS WITH MY FAMILY.

"Lucina you've crossed the line" Master Hand said sternly.

"That's not I did " Lucina said with an evil grin.

Marth's face went as white as a sheet " You wouldn't dare"

A shriek without through the mansion. "OMG it's Marth"

Crazy Hand said to the smashers" Every man for themselves!"

And they started running

Link was cornered , "Now Cia you don't want to do this" He said as he was cornered.

"Yes I do" She said darkly "SIGH MY T-SHRIT"[ If you get this reference you're my best friend.]

"NEVER"

Marth headed down to the basement with the sound of feet right behind him. Pressing a secret switch he went through a door in the wall.

[SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SOON BECAUSE OF WINTER BREAK]


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry , I AM BUSY, I HAVE A LIFE.[The last part is to my reviewers that START SAYING UPDATE WHEN I DON'T FOR 2 DAYS.

Marth headed down the secret passage , grabbing a torch to light the way, not knowing the horrors of what was happening in the mansion.

Ike was getting dragged to the cafeteria which was overrun by fangirls.

Ike saw in a corner Link and Pit who where being yelled at by a fangirl "ADMIT YOUR UNDIEING LOVE FOR EACHOTHER"

"NEVER WILL MY LINKY-POO LOVE SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME" Screeched Cia

"NO LINK AND PIT LOVE EACHOTHER"

Thus a fight broke out.

Marth exited the tunnel, then started t talk to himself "Yes Yes my precious they will never find us her" he said as he start to do the Golem thing with his tiara, not noticing the approaching footsteps from behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

GUYS ,let's talk for a second here all good things have to come to an end eventually, and I would like to say that this is the second to last chapter in this story. NOW eventually there will be a squeal but for now after this I'm making a random oneshots about what happens in the smash mansion. Okay okay now onto the chapter.

Ike was getting mobbed his headband getting thrown over there, bits and piece's of his cape flying over there.

A few more fangirls entered with a struggling Marth "No not fangirl hoard. ANYTHING BUT THE FANGIRL HOARD"

The fangirls ignored him and tossed him in with Ike.

Lucina walked into the planning room.

"Generals," She said glancing around the room "What do we do when Master and Crazy Hand come back?"

"Um scream and run" A timid looking girl said.

"You know I like that plan" The other generals said

"Fine we scream and run" Lucina said as a crashing sound was heard.

Ike punched Marth in da face.

"What was that for" He yelled startling the fangirls that surrounded them.

"For not telling me about the secret passage"

"Okay you wanna know about it? Here's the story."

"Back in melee, something similar to what's going on happened ,one smasher actually died, you may know him as Roy, Master Hand then decided that we needed an escape in case something like that happened again"

As on cue Crazy Hand smashed through the ceiling.

"CRAZY HAND I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO GO THROUGH THE FRONT FOOR"

"But it's a more dramatic entrance"

"Umm excuse me .but do you mind" Ike said gesturing to the fangirls, who were currently following the scream and run plan."

"Oh sure" Master hand snapped his fingers and teleported the fangirls into space.

"Lucina you have crossed the line" Master Hand said

"Nothing you can do can scare me"

"Yes, I'm sorry to have to do this but, Lucina until you get your act together, You shall be removed from mansion and the tournament."


	16. The final crys in corner

I got two reasons why it toke so long, I got Awakening for Christmas, and I just bought Shadow dragon.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" yelled Lucina.

"I can and I will "replied Master Hand snapping his fingers teleporting her back to Ylisse[Man I've been through Awakening so many times and I Still can't get Fangirl Lucina out of my head.]

Meanwhile Marth was skipping through the mansion humming Ding Dong the Witch is dead, when he got stopped by a hooded figure which we all know is Robin.

"You have to go to Ylisse, and bring back Lucina."

"Why?"

"Because YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU"[Dude this is just a joke don't get mad at me]

Marth flicked his hand to turn on the fan and Robin's hood flew off.

"God huh, because you look kinda like Robin"

"Fine will you please just Lucina back?"

"Let me rephrase my question from before, why?"

"Because if you don't I'm gonna go all Grima on you and then the whole world is in danger."

Marth raised an eyebrow"I never played awakening that means nothing to me"

Robin sighed and went Grima like"JUST DO IT" and opened a portal under Marth's feet

As Marth went down the portal he screamed " I HATE YOU ROBIN "

Robin turned away and walked down the hallway whistling like nothing happened.

In the meanwhile in Ylisse Lucina was walking around wondering when Master Hand would notice Chrom is still at the Mansion and also trying to remember where Henry was so he could Hex Master Hand. Then a portal opened up in front of her, then out dropped Marth. Fangirl Mode activate.

"MARTH I KNEW YOU WOULD COME RESCUE ME FROM YLISSE."

"Wow Lucina do you really hate your country so much? Anyway I'm not here to rescue you, your friend Robin decided to teleport me here."

"Then he sent you here, because misery love's company. "Lucina said hugging Marth

Marth broke away from the hug, when a new teleporter appeared, looking into it he saw a familiar face "ROBIN WHEN I GET BACK I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Robin calmly replied " Is Lucina with you?"

"Yeah I'm here Robin, NOW GET ME PUT" She said clawing at the edges of the portal.

After they got teleported back into the mansion[Marth got covered in black stuff] Lucina hugged Robin.

Lucina then walked back into her room changed all her stuff from Marth to Robin, and started to fan attack Robin.

So at the end of the day Lucina got accepted back, and she then became a Robin fangirl and peace settled back into the mansion. But for how long?


End file.
